


True Friends

by honeyybunnyy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Hardcore, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyybunnyy/pseuds/honeyybunnyy
Summary: Top Joey (18) x Bot Frank (19)
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 7





	True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Chào các bạn, đây là lần đầu mình viết về OTP trên AO3, hi vọng sẽ nhận được các kudos và hits của mọi người, cùng bình luận nữa. Chúc các bạn đọc truyện vui vẻ ^^

Hôm nay tại Ormond tuyết rơi dày hơn mọi khi, có vẻ như vị đấng tối cao của bọn họ đang có gì đó không vui. Tuyết trắng bao trùm lên vạn vật, lạnh thấu xương. Nhưng tuyết không phải là một thứ gì xa lạ với "xứ Ormond" này, được dựng lên như một bản sao hoàn hảo của thế giới thật, khiến những con người ngự ở nơi đây cũng quên mất rằng đây chỉ là một bức tranh hoàn mĩ được vẽ nên chỉ để giam giữ họ. 

Tiếng cào tuyết sột soạt vang lên từ bên ngoài khu nghỉ dưỡng đã sớm xuống cấp ở vùng đất này. Trong lúc ba đàn em trung thành tuyệt đối của mình, Joey, Julie và Susie đang cặm cụi làm việc dưới thời tiết lạnh giá, thì phía bên trong phòng khách của khu nghỉ dưỡng, hắn nằm dài trên dải ghế sa lông được thiết kế thành một vòng tròn xung quanh một ngọn lửa ấm áp không bao giờ bị dập tắt. Chiếc mặt nạ vấy máu của hắn nằm bên đống lửa, nó tươi cười, một nụ cười không bao giờ phai, như là minh chứng cho lời thề của bọn họ với vị đấng tối cao của mình. 

Hắn xoay người, quay mặt về phía đống lửa, tấm chăn bông trùm kín tới cổ, cặp mắt nhắm nghiền lại, tận hưởng giấc ngủ thoải mái của mình. Hắn là Frank Morrison, thủ lĩnh của băng đảng sát nhân đáng gờm ở thế giới này, một thế giới méo mó với những ngày tháng hỗn độn được cai trị bởi một thực thể toàn năng mà bọn hắn phục tùng. Lệnh của hắn những người kia không được phép không làm theo, cũng không được phép thắc mắc, chỉ có thể mù quáng mà làm theo. Một người thủ lĩnh đích thực. 

"Julie, em mệt quá!!" Cô bé gái có mái tóc được nhuộm hồng cúi đầu xuống, tay tựa vào bồ cào tuyết, thở ra một cách mệt mỏi. "Tuyết cứ rơi mãi thế này thì khi nào mới xong hả?!" 

"Susie, nói bé thôi, để yên cho Frank ngủ ở trong kia." Cô gái với mái tóc vàng óng được cột lên gọn gàng quay sang nạt Susie. 

"Chị thì lúc nào cũng chiều ảnh cả, tại sao chỉ có ảnh là được ngủ ngon ở bên đống lửa ấm áp chứ?! Còn bọn mình mệt mỏi ở ngoài này thì ảnh cứ mặc kệ, thật là thiên vị mà!" Susie nhanh nhẹn nói lại. 

"Susie, em không được nói như vậy-!" 

Cậu thiếu niên người da đen ở gần đấy đang cào tuyết cũng dừng lại, thở dài mà nhìn hai cô bạn của mình cãi nhau. Bỗng dưng, một giọng thì thầm êm đềm đến kì diệu vang lên trong không trung, khiến cho bầu không khí trở nên tĩnh lặng một cách kì lạ. 

"L-Là đấng tối cao." Julie mấp máy đôi môi của mình "Hôm nay tới lượt chúng ta." 

"Em cũng nghe thấy..." Chiếc bồ cào trên tay cô bé gái rớt xuống tuyết trắng "Ngài đang gọi tên em." 

Từ khi đặt chân đến cõi giới này, bốn người bọn họ đã phải phục vụ cho vị đấng tối cao ở đây bằng cách hiến tế cho nó những linh hồn khốn khổ cũng bị giam giữ ở đây như bọn họ thông qua những cuộc phán xét. Nơi mà lũ sát nhân máu lạnh, không có lương tâm, không có cảm xúc, mục đích duy nhất của bọn chúng ở đây là để giết những kẻ yếu đuối và hiến tế chúng cho đấng tối cao, Legion cũng không phải là một ngoại lệ. 

Frank là người được Ngài đích thân chọn, tâm hồn tràn đầy nhiệt huyết, đầy khát vọng và đầy đam mê của hắn cháy lên mãnh liệt, chính là nguồn năng lượng dồi dào hoàn hảo để nuôi dưỡng cho quyền năng vĩ đại của ngài. Quyết định bước theo Frank vào trong màn sương này chính là một án tử đối với ba người bọn họ, nhưng họ không quan tâm, vì như thế này tốt hơn nhiều, tốt hơn phải đau khổ, phải chui trốn như những con chuột cống ở thế giới bên kia. Ở đây họ được tự do làm bất kì điều gì mình thích, muốn, miễn là phải luôn luôn phục tùng vị đấng tối cao cai trị nơi này. Còn nếu không... 

"Joey, cất mấy cây cào tuyết vào kho giúp chị nhé. Chị và Susie phải đi đây." 

Nói rồi, Julie xoa đầu cậu thiếu niên và đi theo cô bé tinh nghịch kia ra khỏi vùng đất của họ, sương đen bao phủ lấy hai người, và chỉ trong chốc lát, trên nền đất tuyết phủ trắng xóa chỉ còn lại có mình Joey. Cậu thở dài, ôm ba cán xào lên và xếp chúng ngay ngắn vào nhà kho. 

Khi Joey bước vào phòng khách của khu nghỉ dưỡng, Frank đã tỉnh dậy. Hắn là người lớn tuổi nhất trong nhóm, và cũng là người được hưởng nhiều đãi ngộ nhất trên danh nghĩa kẻ được chọn bởi đấng tối cao. Frank ngồi khoanh chân bên đống lửa, tấm chăn bông choàng nửa vai, để lộ chiếc áo thun trơn ngắn tay và chiếc quần đùi có hơi rộng của hắn. 

"Joey, mày đứng nhìn gì vậy?" Có vẻ như Frank đã nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu "Ngồi xuống đi." 

Joey lập tức làm theo, cậu ngồi xuống kế bên hắn, bởi vì vừa rồi không phải là một lời mời thân thiện xuất phát từ tình bạn, mà là một mệnh lệnh, Joey không thể không làm theo được. 

"Anh dậy từ khi nào thế?" Cậu cởi đôi bao tay len bỏ xuống sàn, đưa hai tay ra sau lưng và duỗi thẳng lưng ra "Cứ tưởng là chết luôn rồi chứ." 

"Thì có sao chứ? Anh mày nằm đây cả ngày cũng được." Frank thoải mái nói, bốc trong túi quần hắn ra một viên kẹo, bỏ vào miệng nhai một cách ngon lành rồi quẳng giấy gói vào đống lửa "Julie và Susie đi nghĩa vụ rồi à?" 

"Sao anh biết?" Joey thắc mắc. 

"Sao mà anh không biết? Cái gì tụi bây nghe thấy, anh cũng nghe thấy được, đang ngủ ngon lành lại bị làm phiền..." Frank bắn về phía Joey một cái nhìn đầy khó chịu, nhưng mà, Joey đã quen với tính cách của hắn từ lâu rồi. 

"Mà này Frank, dạo này anh lạ lắm..." Joey bỏ mũ trùm đầu xuống và tháo mặt nạ của mình ra, để lộ khuôn mặt lo lắng điển trai của mình "Anh thường đi rất lâu mới về, lần nào về tới nhà cũng mệt mỏi cả, rồi còn hay cáu gắt và quát nạt bọn em. Có chuyện gì sao, Frank?" 

Joey đưa mặt tiến đến gần Frank hơn, mặc dù là thủ lĩnh, nhưng Frank lại sở hữu một thân người khổ nhỏ, Joey chỉ cần thẳng lưng lên là có thể che được toàn bộ cơ thể của hắn, đây cũng là vũ khí tâm lý mà cậu thường dùng để ghẹo hắn ta. 

"Mày đang nói gì vậy? Chẳng phải anh đã nói dạo này anh được triệu hồi đi nghĩa vụ nhiều hơn sao?" Frank khoanh tay lại, cố gắng giữ biểu cảm lạnh lùng của mình. 

Joey mỉm cười, khoác tay qua vai Frank, kê sát gương mặt mình vào vành tai hắn, Frank là đại ca đáng kính của cậu, của Julie, của Susie. Bọn họ đi theo hắn không phải do sự khát máu, mà là vì thích hắn, thích nhìn hắn giết, thích nhìn hắn cười, thích nhìn hắn nổi giận, thích nhìn hắn khóc, thích nhìn hắn tuyệt vọng, quằn quại trong đau đớn. 

Cậu nghịch ngợm thổi nhẹ một hơi vào tai Frank, hắn lập tức xù lông lên mà dùng hai tay đẩy cậu ngã xuống đệm sa lông rồi đứng lên khoanh hai tay lại. 

"Đừng có mà đùa kiểu đó với anh! Không có vui đâu!" Frank quát to.

Joey chỉnh lại tư thế ngồi quỳ dưới sàn đất, giương cặp mắt hổ phách đầy thách thức của mình lên mà nhìn hắn. 

"Vậy đối với anh cái gì mới vui hả Frank? 'Chơi' với bọn quái vật ở ngoài kia sao? Để em đoán nhé, lần này chắc là Danny nhỉ, không, là Michael chứ? Hay là cái gã đồ tể đầu tam giác vừa mới tới--!" 

Chưa kịp nói hết câu, Frank đã lao đến nắm lấy cổ áo của Joey, hắn nghiến răng giận giữ, Frank căm ghét thái độ khôn lỏi của kẻ khác, ở thế giới kia cũng vậy, ở đây cũng vậy. 

"Câm mồm!" Đôi mắt xanh ngọc của hắn như ánh lên tia lửa, Frank đang rất giận giữ. 

Joey không phản kháng, chỉ nhìn sâu vào trong cặp mắt kiên cường và gương mặt thanh tao của Frank, người thủ lĩnh yêu dấu của cậu bằng đôi mắt đầy yêu thương của mình. Trong một giây phút ngắn ngủi khi Frank tính buông ra, Joey nhanh chóng dùng hai tay chộp lấy gáy của Frank để môi hai người chạm mạnh vào nhau. 

Không phải là nụ hôn đầu của hắn, cũng không phải là nụ hôn đầu của Joey, trong màn sương rộng lớn này, tình dục cũng không phải là một vấn đề lớn lao gì, khi mà mọi tổn thương, mọi dấu vết đều sẽ được đấng toàn năng xóa sạch, và cho dù có bị băm thành trăm ngàn mảnh thì ngày hôm sau cũng sẽ được trở về với hình dạng ban đầu, cái chết không phải là sự giải thoát. 

Thế cho nên...những chuyện cấm kị giữa bầy thú săn mồi với nhau, giữa con mồi và thú săn mồi, cũng chẳng còn lạ lẫm gì, đấng tối cao không quan tâm, bọn họ có thể tự do làm bất kì thứ gì ở đây, chỉ cần thực hiện tốt nghĩa vụ khi được kêu gọi. 

Frank dùng hai tay cố gắng đẩy Joey ra, hắn hoảng hốt khi sức lực của mình chẳng gây ra tác dụng lớn lao gì đối với một Joey to con hơn mình. Hắn chỉ có thể thụ động nhận lấy những gì người bạn thân của hắn đang dành cho hắn. Frank muốn mở miệng ra bảo cậu dừng lại, nhưng lời nói chưa kịp chạm tới cổ họng thì Joey đã dùng một tay ôm chặt lấy eo hắn, miệng lưỡi vẫn không ngừng ngấu nghiến bờ môi của Frank, khiến một tiếng kêu khẽ thoát ra khỏi khóe môi run rẩy của hắn. 

Sau khi vùng vẫy của Frank đã giảm xuống, Joey nhẹ nhàng buông đôi môi của hắn ra, đầu lưỡi của họ còn được nối lại bằng một sợi chỉ bạc gợi tình. Gương mặt Frank đỏ ửng, nước mắt đã muốn ứa ra khỏi đôi mắt hắn, nhưng đường nét chứa đầy sự giận giữ vẫn còn đó, một gương mặt khiến cho kẻ khác muốn tôn thờ, muốn phá hủy bằng mọi giá. 

Lồng ngực hắn phập phồng lên xuống, mái tóc nâu đen có hơi xù lên, nhìn vào cậu với đôi mắt xanh lục sáng cháy lên của mình, tựa như một con báo đen đầy kiêu hãnh đang chuẩn bị cắn xé con mồi. Joey yêu ánh mắt đó, cậu đã chuẩn bị tinh thần để tiếp nhận một cú đấm hoặc một cái tát từ vị thủ lĩnh của mình, nhưng... một lúc trôi qua, và chẳng có gì xảy đến cả. 

"Anh không ngờ mày lại như vậy đấy, Joey~" 

Frank mỉm cười, biểu cảm giả vờ sợ hãi trên gương mặt của hắn tức thì thay đổi. Hắn khoác hai tay vòng qua cổ Joey, kéo cậu lại gần hơn, hai mắt nhìn nhau không chớp "Muốn anh không?" 

Joey không thể chối từ giọng nói đó, ánh mắt đó, cậu khẽ gật đầu. Frank đưa một tay sờ lên má Joey, động tác của hắn quá dịu dàng, quá mê hoặc, khiến cả người cậu cứng đờ lại, rồi... 

"Aaaa--!!" Cơn đau nhói lên từ một bên mang tai Joey khiến cậu kêu lên, Frank đứng dậy, gương mặt đắc ý xách theo cả lỗ tai của cậu. Mặt Joey nóng lên vì đau, khi Frank buông tay ra thì cậu mới đưa hai tay lên để che đi bên tai bị nhéo của mình. 

"Anh thật là quá đáng mà!!" Joey quỳ dưới đất ôm cái tai bị nhéo đau, ngước mắt lên nhìn hắn, Frank là một tên ranh ma thật sự, hắn mưu mẹo và khó đoán, Joey có lớn thêm mười tuổi nữa cũng không thể nhìn qua đôi mắt xanh lục của hắn để xem bên trong bộ não kia có những suy nghĩ gì.

"Ai kêu mày dám giở trò với anh trước làm chi?" Frank khoanh hai tay lại rồi nhún vai, nụ cười trên mặt hắn rạng rỡ hơn bao giờ hết, thật là một tên láu cá mà! 

Nhưng Joey biết một điểm yếu khác của hắn. Cậu bặm môi lại, dụi đi hai giọt nước mắt trên khóe mắt ứa ra vì đau của mình, đeo bao tay và mặt nạ của mình vào, trùm mũ lên và chậm rãi bước ra khỏi khu nghỉ dưỡng mà không nói gì. 

"Ê Joey! Mày đi đâu đó!?" Frank không thích bị phớt lờ, Joey biết hắn là mẫu người lúc nào cũng cần có người ở kế bên để sai khiến và trêu chọc, hắn cực kì ghét và sợ bị bỏ rơi, từ lúc còn bé hắn đã như thế, nhất là bởi bạn bè của mình. 

Joey tiếp tục bước đi, không quan tâm đến người phía sau mình có gì muốn nói. Frank nhíu mày lại, kêu lần nữa. 

"Ê Joey! Quay lại đây cho anh!" Không nhận được phản hồi nào từ Joey, Frank tức giận chạy tới kéo lấy lưng áo của cậu, khiến cậu đứng yên tại chỗ. 

"Giận anh hả?" Frank bước ra trước mặt Joey, chống nạnh nhìn cậu với ánh mắt đầy thương hại của mình. Joey khoanh tay lại rồi quay mặt đi, quyết tâm giữ im lặng, chỉ một chút nữa thôi, cậu sẽ khiến Frank phải trả giá. 

"Hừ, mới nhéo một phát đã giận rồi, mày có thật là Joey không đó?" 

Giữ im lặng, giữ im lặng, giữ im lặng. 

"Này Joey, mày có nghe anh nói không vậy?" Frank đưa mặt hắn lại gần cậu, không nhận được phản ứng như mong muốn, hắn đưa tay kéo măt nạ của Joey lên, để lộ gương mặt không biểu cảm của cậu. Hắn đưa mắt nhìn cậu bên dưới lớp mặt nạ. Joey vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ những diễn biến tiếp theo, nhưng điều cậu không ngờ tới, là Frank đột nhiên nhắm mắt lại rồi nhẹ nhàng dán cặp môi có hơi khô ráp của mình lên môi cậu. 

Joey có hơi ngỡ ngàng, nhưng cậu chủ động mở miệng ra cho hắn đưa lưỡi vào, cậu một tay đưa ra sau giữ lấy gáy hắn, một tay vòng qua vòng eo mảnh khảnh của Frank. Vì từng thi đấu bóng rổ nên chế độ dinh dưỡng của Frank lúc trước rất nghiêm khắc. Khi còn ở thế giới bên kia, lúc mới tới Ormond, Frank không có nhiều tiền, nên đôi khi Joey thấy hắn nhịn ăn cả một hai ngày, hậu quả để lại là một cơ thể mảnh khảnh nhìn có phần hơi ốm yếu. 

Nhưng...không có gì có thể giữ chân Frank được cả, hắn lao lên như một viên đạn, chạy đua như một con chiến mã thuần thục trong mọi việc hắn làm, hào quang của hắn nhấn chìm cả ba người họ, niềm đam mê và sức sống mãnh liệt của hắn là nguồn năng lượng dồi dào cho Nữ Chúa, không hổ danh là kẻ được chọn bởi Ngài. 

"Joey...Ưm...!" Frank chủ động buông ra, khẽ rên lên như muốn nói gì đó, nhưng Joey không cho phép, cậu tiến tới xơi tái bờ môi của Frank, dùng răng ra sức gặm cắn. Không khí xung quanh họ dần nóng lên. Frank dần dần cũng bị cuốn vào nụ hôn nồng cháy, hắn vòng hai tay ôm lấy cổ Joey, dán chặt cơ thể mình vào cậu. 

"Ha...Frank, ha,...anh cương lên chỉ sau nhiêu đó hả?" Joey bây giờ mới tha cho cặp môi của Frank, hai tay cậu cố định trên mông Frank, giữ chặt hắn trong lòng mình. 

"Ưm...Ha...Im mồm! M-mày cũng thế còn gì?!" Hắn đưa một tay quẹt ngang miệng mình, tay kia đặt lên ngực Joey muốn giữ khoảng cách giữa hai người. 

"Ai bảo anh hôn em trước làm chi...giờ thì anh phải chịu trách nhiệm đó." Joey cười gian tà, hai bàn tay cũng không an phận mà xoa xoa hai gò mông của Frank. Mông hắn không tròn như Julie, cũng không ốm trơ xương, kích cỡ hoàn hảo để vừa vào lòng bàn tay cậu, tựa như được tạo ra để dành cho cậu vậy. 

Frank đỏ ửng mặt, lúc đầu chỉ nghĩ có lẽ hôn lại một cái là huề rồi thôi. Hắn bây giờ chỉ muốn tát Joey một cái thật mạnh rồi chạy đi, nhưng mà...cơ thể hắn nóng quá, người của Joey cũng nóng quá, Frank cũng không phải là trai tân gì, lúc còn ở bên kia, hắn đã từng cùng một tên chung đội với mình, đó là một trong những trải nghiệm tồi tệ nhất mà Frank từng có. 

Hắn chỉ mở lòng trở lại khi gặp Julie tại Ormond băng giá, Julie cho hắn một tình yêu mà cả cuộc đời này hắn chưa từng có, tại đây, hắn đã có một gia đình, một mái ấm thực sự, mặc dù nó tồi tàn và nhơ nhuốc, nhưng đối với một đứa trẻ mồ côi cả đời phải trôi dạt từ gia đình này sang gia đình khác như hắn mà nói thì như thế đã là quá xa hoa rồi. 

Hắn thích Julie, thích cái cách cô nàng yêu mình không điều kiện, thích tính cách nổi loạn của cô nàng, thích những khi ân ái xong, cô nàng sẽ nhẹ nhàng dùng những ngón tay chơi đàn tuyệt đẹp của mình gãi nhẹ phía sau gáy của hắn...Julie, Susie và Joey, bọn họ là những người đối xử tốt nhất với hắn, và còn một người nữa, cũng đã được đưa đến cõi giới này, nhưng...có lẽ Frank đã chết đối với người đó rồi. 

"Anh..." Frank mấp máy môi, cân nhắc giữa dục vọng trước mắt hay là cái tôi chính mình. Hắn lại nhìn một Joey với vẻ mặt đầy mong đợi, phải, cậu ta sẽ không làm gì khi hắn chưa cho phép. 

"Frank...trả lời em đi." Joey đưa một tay lên nâng lấy cằm hắn, ép hắn phải nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt màu hổ phách của mình "Anh không muốn em sao, Frank?" 

"K-Không phải!" Frank lắc đầu mình ra khỏi tay Joey, hắn không biết có nên đồng ý hay không, mà hắn cũng không thể tìm được lí do nào để từ chối cậu cả. 

"Hay là do em chưa đủ tốt cho anh hả, Frank? Anh nói xem..." Joey trưng ra giọng điệu buồn bã như một chú cún con bị hắt hủi, khiến cho cả một Frank tự cao và kiêu ngạo cũng phải đầu hàng. 

"Được rồi! Được rồi! Mày thật là lắm chuyện mà!" Frank vòng hai tay qua cổ cậu lần nữa, mặt đỏ ửng. 

"Ai bảo anh-Ưm!" Chán ghét cái miệng lắm chuyện của Joey, Frank chủ động làm hắn câm đi bằng chính đôi môi của mình. Lần này, nụ hôn của họ càng cháy bỏng hơn nữa, đầu lưỡi mạnh bạo đùa nghịch nhau, và trong vô thức, Frank đu hai chân mình vòng qua hông của Joey, để mặc cho cậu muốn đem mình đi đâu tùy ý. 

Sau khi nụ hôn kết thúc, Frank cảm thấy lưng mình chạm vào thứ gì đó mềm mềm, hắn mở đôi mắt ướt bóng của mình nhìn xung quanh, ra là phòng của Joey. Cậu ta ngồi ở giữa hai chân hắn, thứ cương cứng ở giữa đũng quần của cậu cứ cạ vào mông khiến hắn thật bối rối. Hắn nằm yên nhìn cậu cởi mặt nạ và găng tay ra vứt xuống sàn, mặc dù không phải là lần đầu, nhưng Frank vẫn không kiềm được thèm muốn của mình. 

Hắn bắt lấy một tay của Joey đặt lên ngực mình, cậu nhìn gương mặt đỏ ửng đáng yêu của hắn, trong đầu nảy lên một ý nghĩ đầy ma quái. Joey một tay đưa vào trong ống quần hắn, khẽ vuốt ve bắp đùi thon gọn trắng muốt của Frank khiến hắn phải thở dốc, tay kia cậu nắm chặt lấy tấm áo thun mỏng hắn đang mặc. 

"N-Này, J-Joey!" Frank buông hai tay mình ra, nhưng đã quá trễ. Roẹt một phát, tấm áo xanh lục bị xé toạc ra một cách mạnh bạo không thương tiếc, để lộ cơ thể mảnh khảnh nhưng không kém phần quyến rũ của Frank, cơ bụng rõ ràng nhưng không thô kệch, màu da trắng sữa do không dây nắng nhiều. Joey vứt mảnh vải rách tươm sang một bên rồi đặt lòng bàn tay mình lên ngực Frank, vuốt nhẹ một cái. Hắn khẽ kêu lên, không biết là bảo cậu dừng lại hay là đang mời gọi cậu tiến xa hơn nữa, nhưng Joey không quan tâm, còn lâu cậu mới buông tha cho thủ lĩnh của mình khi hắn cứ đáng yêu như vậy. 

Những ngón tay màu sô cô la của Joey trượt dài trên làn da chắc mịn của Frank, từ giữa lồng ngực, kéo sang bên đầu vú của hắn... 

"Aa-! J-Joey...ưm...c-chỗ đó-a!" Một tay Frank bám chặt lấy ra giường, một tay hắn che hai mắt của mình lại. Frank cắn chặt lấy môi dưới của mình, ra sức kiềm chế những tiếng rên dâm đãng lại một cách tội nghiệp đến đáng thương. 

"Thích em sờ chỗ này không anh trai?" Joey dùng hai ngón tay vân vê đầu vú màu hồng mật đã cương lên từ lúc nào của Frank, cố tình làm động tác thật chậm rãi, không quá nhẹ cũng không quá mạnh, ra sức trêu chọc hắn, nhất quyết không cho hắn được thỏa mãn. 

"T-Thích...! Aa-! Đ-đừng...!" Frank thốt lên khi Joey cạ mạnh thân dưới của mình với hắn. 

"Đừng gì hả, Frank? Anh không muốn nữa hả?" Joey cúi người xuống, đôi mắt hổ phách đầy dục vọng đăm đăm nhìn vào một Frank thẹn thùng đang dùng tay che mắt mình lại, không giống như người đứng đầu đầy tự tin thường ngày tí nào cả. Rồi cậu lia ánh mắt xuống cần cổ thon dài của hắn, tấm tắc chiêm ngưỡng hình xăm đặc trưng trên cổ hắn. 

Joey hạ thấp mặt xuống, thơi thở nóng rực của cậu phả vào cổ Frank khiến hắn "Ưm" lên một tiếng, cậu vẫn nhớ ngày trước ở Ormond, cậu, Frank, Julie, Susie cùng một người bạn khác đi đến hiệu xăm trái phép phía cuối một con hẻm hẻo lánh để tạc lên cơ thể mình những minh chứng của một tình bạn không bao giờ phai. 

Hình xăm của Joey là một phiên bản đơn sắc hình xăm của Frank trên bắp tay trái, Susie ở bắp đùi của mình. Frank và Julie thật sự là một cặp trời sinh, họ ưa mạo hiểm, ưa những lý tưởng hấp dẫn chứ không phải cuộc sống tầm thường của toàn bộ người dân Ormond. Julie xăm phía trên vùng kín của mình, và Frank...hắn xăm hẳn lên cổ của mình, tràn đầy niềm tự hào khi là một phần của gia đình nhỏ bé nhưng đầy hạnh phúc này, và hắn không ngần ngại để cả thế giới biết điều đó. 

"Ưm...ah-!" Tiếng kêu của Frank như nhạc nhẹ rót vào tai Joey khi cậu há miệng ra cắn xuống hình xăm đầy khiêu gợi kia, cậu cố tình cắn thật mạnh để máu có thể rỉ ra từ vết thương, thấm vào bờ môi ướt át của cậu. 

"Có đau không Frank?" Joey ngước mặt lên, chống hai tay hai bên đầu hắn, Frank vẫn còn đang dùng tay che mặt mình lại, không muốn cậu nhìn thấy biểu cảm xấu hổ của mình. Nhưng Joey thì lại không thích như thế tí nào cả. 

"C-có...Đ-đừng nhìn anh nữa..." Frank khẽ gật đầu, hắn ý thức được người bạn của mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, trong lòng hắn bỗng dưng không khỏi sợ hãi, hắn tự hỏi liệu Joey đang nghĩ gì? Là đang chế giễu hắn vì hắn yếu đuối, hay là đang thương hại hắn. Frank nhớ lại lần đầu tiên hắn quan hệ cùng đàn ông, lúc đó hắn vừa tròn mười tám tuổi, người đồng đội kia không thân thiết gì với hắn, mọi việc chỉ tiến đến đường cùng do thuốc kích dục trong đêm hội tại trường cấp ba. Không có cảm xúc, không xuất phát từ tình yêu, chỉ là một đêm đầy hoang dại khiến cho người ta quên đi từ lúc nào không hay. 

Sau khi đến cõi giới này, hình phạt của Frank khi làm phật ý đấng toàn năng, có thể là sau những cuộc đi săn thất bại đầy sỉ nhục, hắn phải chịu bạo hành và tra tấn bởi những con quái vật to lớn khác ở cõi giới này, nhờ có quyền năng của Nữ chúa, hắn chết đi sống lại không biết bao nhiêu lần, bị bạo hành, bị tra tấn đủ hình thức, rồi lại được đội mồ sống dậy, chỉ để tiếp tục kiếp sống làm một kẻ săn mồi máu lạnh vô tri giác. 

Frank ghét ánh mắt thương hại của người khác, tất cả bọn họ đều chỉ thương hại hắn, kể cả có là những tên sát nhân khác, những kẻ ở thế giới của hắn trước kia, hay là những con mồi của hắn. "Nhưng...cậu chỉ là một đứa trẻ mà...", Frank căm thù những kẻ thương hại hắn, cho rằng hắn sống sót được ở chốn quỷ quái này và giữ được chức vị kẻ săn mồi của mình là do thực hiện những "dịch vụ đặc biệt" cho đấng toàn năng và cho những tên sát nhân khác. Nhưng...đó là hình phạt của đấng toàn năng dành cho hắn, Frank không có một thứ quyền hạn gì ở khoản này cả. 

Chỉ có những người bạn của hắn là thật lòng tốt với hắn, Frank chỉ sợ có một ngày, chính họ cũng sẽ nhìn hắn với ánh mắt dè bỉu xem thường đó, rồi bỏ hắn lại một mình trông cô độc và hư vô. 

"Tiếp tục đi, Joey..." Không thấy người phía trên có động tĩnh gì, hắn sợ hãi nói, nước mắt chảy dài xuống đôi gò má đỏ ửng lên, Frank sợ đến Joey cũng coi hắn như một con điếm dơ bẩn nhưng vẫn cố giữ lấy thanh cao cho mình. 

Joey nhìn hắn với ánh mắt đầy trìu mến, cậu chau mày lại, nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy cánh tay đang che đi gương mặt của Frank rồi nhấc sang một bên. Frank không phản kháng, nhưng đôi mắt ướt đẫm của hắn vẫn nhắm tịt lại, sợ hãi khi mở ra sẽ nhìn thấy một Joey đang xem thường mình. 

"Frank, nhìn em này..." Joey nói nhỏ với hắn, cậu từng nghe Julie kể qua những gì Frank phải chịu, Joey bây giờ cũng cảm thấy hơi hối hận vì lấy những thứ đó ra để trêu Frank, cậu biết Frank là người mạnh mẽ, sẽ không bị tổn thương bởi lời nói của thiên hạ. Nhưng...ai cũng có giới hạn của mình cả. 

"Frank, đừng khóc nữa, mở mắt ra nhìn em này..." Joey nói rồi đặt lên đôi mắt đang nhắm chặt của Frank một nụ hôn, không có dục vọng, mà tràn đầy tình yêu thương của một người bạn, một người tình. 

Rốt cuộc Frank cũng chịu mở đôi mắt xanh lục của mình ra nhìn cậu, ánh mắt của Joey khiến hắn yên tâm hơn, khiến hắn quên đi những ký ức đau thương trong tâm trí mình. 

"Em thương anh, Frank, đừng nghĩ về thứ gì khác hết, anh cứ tin tưởng ở em." Cậu vừa nói, vừa xoa nhẹ gò má đỏ ửng của hắn "Em nghĩ rằng...chúng ta cần một từ an toàn."

"Hả...?" Frank chớp mắt nhìn cậu, tỏ vẻ không hiểu lắm. 

"Anh không biết thật à?" Frank lắc đầu. 

"Nghĩa là khi em làm điều gì đó quá đáng hoặc quá sức chịu đựng của anh, chỉ cần anh nói từ này thì em sẽ ngừng lại." Joey từ tốn giải thích cho người bạn thân của mình. 

Frank tự hỏi liệu quan hệ cũng cần từ an toàn nữa ư? Từ trước tới giờ chưa ai dùng từ an toàn với hắn cả, kể cả có là nam hay nữ. Nữ thì chỉ có Julie, hắn cũng hiểu ý cô nàng nên chẳng bao giờ đề cập tới thứ đó cả, còn nam giới...ai cũng chỉ muốn xuất tinh trong người hắn thật nhanh rồi vứt hắn sang một bên để đấng toàn năng đưa về khu nghỉ dưỡng hồi phục, không một ai quan tâm đến cảm nhận của hắn cả. 

"Anh thích màu đỏ nhất phải không, Frank?" Joey biết Frank bây giờ không tiện nói, nên có lẽ cậu nên là người dẫn dắt thì tốt hơn "Vậy từ an toàn là 'đỏ' nhé?" 

Frank gật đầu, hắn hít một hơi sâu rồi vòng hai tay ôm lấy cổ Joey. 

"Được rồi, tiếp tục đi Joey...anh không sợ đâu." 

"Frank..." Joey kêu tên người bạn thân của mình, cậu áp mặt vào bờ cổ vẫn còn nồng mùi sắt của Frank, đưa đầu lưỡi liếm lấy vết thương mình vừa gây ra. Frank ôm lấy đầu cậu, rên lên từng hồi, dục vọng che mờ tầm nhìn của hắn, trong mắt hắn bây giờ chỉ có mình Joey, biết thế, hắn ra sức bám lấy cậu, hai chân kẹp chắc lại xung quanh hông cậu, sợ rằng khi mình buông ra thì Joey sẽ đi mất. 

"Joey, Joey...Joey!" Frank không ngừng kêu tên cậu, tựa như cả mạng sống hắn đang phụ thuộc vào người bạn của mình vậy. 

Mặc dù là đàn ông, nhưng cơ thể hắn lại phản ứng rất nhiệt tình với những động chạm của Joey, như là bờ môi đang ra sức mút liếm đầu vú hắn, như là bàn tay luồn vào quần hắn, xoa bóp gò mông săn chắc nhưng vô cùng vừa tay của hắn. Làn da của Frank từ trắng tuyết chuyển sang đỏ hồng hào, khiến cho Joey muốn nâng niu, muốn yêu thương hắn nhiều hơn nữa. 

"Frank, người anh đỏ cả rồi, thật đáng yêu." Joey ngước lên cười đùa, nhìn lại những vệt tím đỏ cậu để lại khắp cổ và ngực Frank, quyền năng của Nữ chúa sẽ xớm xóa bỏ chúng, nhưng cậu không quan tâm, Joey chỉ cần biết rằng trong giây phút này, Frank là của cậu, là người bạn cũng như người tình của cậu. 

"M-mày im đi!" Frank thuận miệng mắng Joey một tiếng, hắn không muốn phủ nhận, nhưng chính câu nói đó của cậu khiến cho cả người hắn bất chợt run lên. 

"Ở dưới đây của anh cũng hưng phấn thật đấy Frank." 

Joey dùng ngón tay gãi nhẹ trên đũng quần đang giương cao của Frank. Người hắn thật nóng, bên dưới đó lại càng nóng hơn, lớp phòng thủ cuối cùng của Frank được Joey tháo xuống, giờ đây cơ thể trần trụi của hắn đã hoàn toàn phơi bày ra trước mắt cậu, như một bữa ăn thịnh soạn được chuẩn bị riêng cho cậu, việc duy nhất cậu cần làm chỉ là há miệng ra và cắn xuống. 

"Không công bằng..." Frank đưa tay nắm lấy tay của Joey đang để ở gần thân dưới của mình, hắn nhíu mày giận dữ. 

"Có gì không ổn sao, Frank?" Joey mỉm cười trước cái vẻ ngượng ngùng đáng yêu của Frank, cậu đan những ngón tay mình với những ngón tay của hắn, cử chỉ tình cảm sướt mướt chút xíu nữa đã khiến Joey thật sự tin rằng anh ta là người tình của mình. 

"...Cởi đồ ra." Frank ra lệnh, trong khi cơ thể của hắn đã không còn một lớp vải để che chắn, Joey vẫn còn nguyên bộ thường phục đen của cậu ta, hắn không thích như vậy tí nào. 

"Tuân lệnh thưa đại ca~" Joey cười hì một phát rồi ngồi thẳng lưng dậy, buông tay Frank ra. Chiếc áo khoác đen cậu mặc đã ướt li ti mồ hôi, Joey chẳng mấy chốc đã cở nó ra, rồi tới áo thun bên trong, để lộ cơ thể rắn chắc đầy đặn đâu ra đó của mình. 

"Frankie, thích những gì anh đang thấy chứ?" Câu hỏi của cậu chỉ càng khiến mặt Frank đỏ hơn, chỉ có một mình Julie dám gọi hắn là Frankie, bình thường thì Frank rất khó chịu khi Susie hoặc cậu gọi hắn bằng cái tên đó. Joey không biết tại sao lại như thế, nhưng cậu cũng không có gan để hỏi. 

"..." Frank im lặng, mắt mở hờ nhìn cậu, có lẽ anh ta thật sự không thích bị gọi như thế. 

"Em xin lỗi-!" Joey chưa kịp nói hết thì Frank đã co một chân lên mà đạp vào thứ đang cương cứng của cậu. 

"Cởi ở đây nữa..." Đầu óc Frank đã bắt đầu đi xuống từ đỉnh cao, cơ thể hắn bắt đầu trôi nổi lên khỏi biển dục vọng, và hắn không thích như thế tí nào, hắn muốn Joey, ở đây, ngay bây giờ. 

"Được thôi, bất kì điều gì anh muốn, Frankie~" Ích kỉ, Joey tranh thủ gọi yêu hắn thêm lần nữa, cậu kéo chân hắn ra để vòng qua hông mình như lúc đầu. Frank không phản kháng lại, giao phó cơ thể trần trụi của mình cho Joey tùy ý điều khiển. 

Joey kéo khóa quần và quần lót của mình xuống, chỉ đủ để dục vọng to lớn cương cứng của mình hiện ra trước mắt Frank khiến hắn hít thở một hơi sâu. Bây giờ hắn hình như không còn can đảm như lúc nãy nữa, hắn không ngờ được đến cả Joey cũng lớn như thế, đầu khất nhìn cũng rất thô nữa, tự nhiên hắn thấy thương cho lỗ hậu của mình, nhưng hắn cũng rất...háo hức, không biết cảm giác khi bạn thân mình chôn thứ đó vào cơ thể mình sẽ như thế nào, cứ nghĩ đến là cơ thể hắn lại run lên từng đợt. 

"J-Joey, m-mày..." Mắt hắn chăm chú dán vào thứ thô to của Joey, môi lưỡi lắp bắp không nói nên lời. 

"Anh sợ hả, Frank? Đừng lo, em sẽ nhẹ nhàng mà..." 

Joey cầm lấy hai đầu gối Frank ép hắn dạng chân rộng ra, để lộ lối vào giữ được trinh nguyên do quyền năng của đấng tối cao. Joey thở mạnh, nhìn một bộ dạng hoảng loạn thẹn thùng và đôi mắt sáng lên như có sao ở bên trong của Frank khiến cậu muốn bỏ qua cả dạo đầu mà tông thẳng vào bên trong lối vào chật hẹp kia, điên cuồng làm hắn cho tới khi hắn phải hét lên cầu xin thì cậu mới thỏa mãn! 

"..." Nhưng rốt cuộc, Joey cắn răn kiềm nén dục vọng của mình lại, cậu há miệng thè lưỡi ra, tiết một lượng nước bọt chảy xuống cậu nhỏ cương cứng của mình và lỗ hậu của Frank, khiến nó co giật trong vô thức. 

Frank khóc nấc lên, cơ thể hắn căng cứng khi Joey tiến một ngón tay vào bên trong, có trải qua bao nhiêu lần hắn vẫn không thể quen nổi với cảm giác này, lần nào cũng như lần đầu, lần nào cũng đau như vậy. Frank còn chưa kịp làm quen với ngón tay vừa thâm nhập cơ thể nam tính của mình thì Joey đã chèn thêm ngón tay thứ hai vào, ra sức làm lỏng nơi đó của hắn. 

"Ưm...ah...Joey-a..aa..." Tiếng rên của hắn hòa với từng nhịp ấn của Joey, cho tới khi hai đầu ngón tay của cậu ấn vào một điểm ở sâu phía trong thì... 

"Aaahh-!" Frank hét lên, khoái cảm như tia lửa điện bỗng chốc lan rộng khắp người hắn, lưng hắn cong thành một vòng, hai bàn tay hắn nắm chặt lấy ra giường. Hắn là đàn ông, nhưng tại sao khi Joey chạm vào điểm đó, hắn lại thấy thật sướng? 

"C-cái-aa...gì vậy?" Frank mở miệng ra, cố gắng ép chữ ra khỏi cổ họng mình. 

"Điểm G của anh đó." Joey cười gian tà "Nếu em chạm vào thì anh sẽ sướng y như đàn bà vậy, xem nè." 

Nói rồi cậu ác ý dùng đầu ngón tay chơi đùa với chỗ đó, khiến Frank không kiềm được mà rên lên như những con đĩ mà hắn xem trong các thước phim đen, được sướng một lần thì chỉ muốn sướng mãi mãi. Frank tự hỏi liệu đây có phải là cảm giác của Julie khi hắn làm cùng cô nàng, sau khi lên đỉnh, cô cũng thường nói với hắn rằng cô cảm thấy mình như là người phụ nữ hạnh phúc nhất trên đời này vậy. 

"Julie..." Trong cơn điên loạn, Frank vô thức thốt lên. 

Joey ngừng lại, dương vật to lớn của cậu dần mềm xuống, thật sự Joey không ngờ được rằng Frank tự nhiên lại có thể kêu tên người khác khi đang làm tình với cậu! Thật là quá đáng mà! Cái tên đáng ghét này! 

Frank hình như cũng nhận ra mình đã lỡ lời, hắn không cố ý phá hỏng bầu không khí nặng tình ngay lúc này. Khi Joey rút tay ra, hắn hoảng hốt. 

"J-Joey, a-anh xin lỗi..." Joey nhăn mày lại nhìn hắn với ánh mắt đầy hận thù và cay đắng, mặc dù không phải là người yêu nhưng ít ra cũng phải tôn trọng cậu một tí, Frank thật sự không coi cậu ra gì mà! 

"Không sao đâu Frank..." Mặc dù tức điên lên được, Joey vẫn giữ giọng điệu bình tĩnh mà đối đáp với hắn "Em nghĩ...chúng ta nên dừng ở đây." 

Nói rồi cậu buông đùi Frank ra và muốn bước xuống giường, nhưng chưa kịp đặt chân xuống thì Frank đã nhanh chóng ngồi dậy chộp lấy cánh tay của hắn bằng cả hai tay mình. 

Hai mắt họ nhìn nhau, đôi mắt hổ phách của Joey hãy còn mang theo lửa giận, nhưng khi nhìn vào cặp mắt xanh lục ướt đẫm nước của hắn, gương mặt đỏ ửng và cặp môi run rẩy kia, cậu liền tan chảy. 

"A-anh x-xin lỗi mà...Đ-đừng bỏ anh..." Frank cố gắng ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu "L-làm ơn, anh không cố ý..." 

Chỉ cần như thế. 

Chỉ cần như thế là quá đủ để dập tắt lửa giận của Joey, và để cắt đứt mọi dây thần kinh kiềm nén cuối cùng của cậu. Joey như một con mãnh thú vồ lấy Frank khiến cả hai ngã xuống giường, cậu há miệng ra mạnh bạo chiếm đoạt bờ môi hư đốn của hắn, hai tay giữ lấy hai bàn tay hắn, để cự vật đã sớm cương cứng trở lại của mình vào sát lối vào chật hẹp phía dưới kia của hắn. 

"Frank, cầm chắc tay em." Cậu buông cặp môi giờ đã ướt mọng của hắn ra khiến Frank thở mạnh "Đau thì cứ cắn em." 

"Ư-ừ..." Frank ra sức gật đầu, hai mắt hắn nhắm chặt lại, tay trong tay cậu chờ đợi cơn đau sắp tới. 

Frank hét lên khi phần đỉnh của dương vật thô to kia bắt đầu tiến vào bên trong mình. Mặc dù đã được chuẩn bị trước nhưng cơn đau như cháy bỏng vẫn chạy một mạch dọc lên não hắn, khiến hắn đau đớn cắn lấy môi dưới mình, hai chân vắt lên hông Joey cũng vô thức mà kẹp chặt lại. 

Frank cảm nhận được hơi thở nóng rực của Joey phả vào tai mình, cậu nghiến răng lại, tiến thêm một tấc nữa vào bên trong hắn. Khi môi dưới mình đã đau tới chảy máu, thứ kia cũng đã vào được một nửa, Frank há miệng ra cắn mạnh lấy bả vai của Joey. 

Một vài phút giây mà tưởng chừng như hàng tiếng đồng hồ, cuối cùng Joey cũng đã cho toàn bộ của mình vào bên trong Frank, trên vai cậu lúc này cũng in rõ dấu răng của người phía dưới. Frank buông bả vai người bạn thân của mình ra, cố gắng làm quen với cảm giác bị lấp đầy bởi dục vọng của nam giới. Khi ngửi thấy mùi máu trong miệng thì hắn vụng về liếm lấy vết thương của cậu, như một con thú đáng thương sợ máu mủ của mình bị thương, mặc dù họ chả phải máu mủ gì. 

"Frankie...anh giỏi quá, nuốt hết rồi." Joey mạnh miệng trêu trọc, nhẹ nhàng hôn vào cổ hắn như một phần thưởng dành cho sự nỗ lực của hắn ta. 

"M-mày...lớn quá-Ah!" 

"Đại ca quá khen." Joey ranh ma cắt đứt lời của Frank bằng một cú thúc nhẹ, cậu buông hai tay Frank ra, ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn một Frank tội nghiệp vẫn đang chật vật làm quen với kích thước của mình. Không khỏi khiến cho cậu có cảm giác tự hào. 

Hai tay giữ lấy đùi hắn, Joey rút ra phân nửa rồi chậm rãi ấn vào, thành công lấy được một tiếng hét to nữa từ Frank. Tần suất nhịp nhàng sớm chuyển thành công chiếm tàn nhẫn, khi Joey tìm lại điểm khoái cảm của Frank thì cơ thể và đầu óc hắn đã bị đẩy cho bay lên chín tầng mây, não hắn như muốn chảy ra vì nhiệt độ cơ thể quá cao. Cổ họng hắn khàn đi do hoạt động quá nhiều, tiếng rên hét vì sung sướng cũng dần biến thành khóc nấc tội nghiệp khi sức chịu đựng của hắn đã sắp tiến tới bờ vực sụp đổ. 

"Thích không, Frank?" 

"A-aa-aah! N-nữa đi, nữa đi, thích-thích!" Frank không còn biết được hắn đang nói gì nữa, chỉ biết rằng hắn thật sung sướng, và hắn muốn nhiều hơn nữa. 

"Tất nhiên rồi, Frankie của em~" 

Joey cúi người xuống, chôn mặt vào cần cổ của hắn, hai tay của Frank trong vô thức vòng qua ôm chặt lấy cổ Joey, hắn muốn nói gì đó, muốn cầu xin gì đó, nhưng mọi nỗ lực để suy nghĩ và lí luận của hắn đều đổ sông đổ biển khi mà Joey tăng tốc và đưa hắn đến một cõi tiên khác. Trong cơn điên loạn, Frank với tay xuống cậu nhỏ của mình muốn giải tỏa dục vọng, nhưng Joey liền bắt lấy cả hai tay hắn bằng một tay mà ghìm chặt trên đầu, cùng lúc tăng tốc độ thúc của mình khiến hắn rên ư ử như một con thú dâm đang trong mùa động dục. 

Chính xác sau một phút bốn mươi giây tiếp theo, Joey cắn vào cần cổ Frank và ấn mạnh vào bên trong hắn lần cuối, bắn lượng lớn tinh dịch của mình vào sâu bên trong cơ thể mềm mại ấm áp. Frank há miệng ra hét lên bằng cổ họng đã sớm tắt tiếng của mình, lưng hắn cong lên, chân cứng còng, hai mắt hắn trợn ngược khi tinh dịch ấm nóng đổ đầy bên trong hắn rồi trào cả ra ngoài. 

Cùng lúc đó, Joey cũng cảm thấy chất lỏng ấm áp của Frank bắn lên bụng và ngực mình, cậu giữ nguyên như thế một lúc, chờ khi hơi thở của Frank ổn định lại rồi mới nhẹ nhàng ngồi lên. Người bạn nằm bên dưới cậu lúc này đã muốn ngất đi, nhưng Joey làm sao tha cho hắn dễ dàng như vậy, vẫn ở bên trong Frank, cậu dùng tay còn lại tay bóp chặt cổ hắn, chặn máu tuần hoàn lên đầu để cho hắn không ngất đi. 

"À ha, không cho anh đi ngủ đâu. Lúc nãy anh thật sự làm em rất giận đó, để anh trốn đi dễ dàng như vậy thì không phải là Joey của anh chút nào, đúng không?" 

"Aah...J-Joey, b-buông-!" Frank dùng hai tay mình muốn nắm lấy cánh tay Joey để đẩy ra, nhưng cậu mạnh bạo siết chặt bàn tay mình như một lời cảnh báo khiến hắn vội vàng buông ra, cặp mắt đầy sợ hãi nhìn cậu "Đ-đỏ!" 

Joey mỉm cười rút cự vật đã mềm đi của mình ra khỏi người hắn và buông cổ hắn ra, làm cho Frank ngồi bật dậy há miệng ra ho sù sụ do ngộp thở. 

"Em chỉ đùa anh thôi, haha. Anh phải nhìn vẻ mặt lúc đó của mình ấy, Frankie, dễ thương cực kì!" 

"Mày dám!" Frank tức giận mắng, nhưng tiếng của hắn không thấy đâu, mỗi từ ngữ hắn phát ra bỏng rát trong cổ họng, Frank giơ tay lên muốn đấm vào mặt cậu. Joey cũng đã sẵn sàng nhận lấy cú đấm chắc chắn là sẽ không mạnh của Frank, nhưng hắn suy nghĩ một tí, rồi lại thả tay xuống. 

"Anh...anh xin lỗi, lúc nãy anh không có cố ý làm em giận." Frank cúi đầu xuống, nhắm nghiền mắt lại, khẽ lắc đầu "Anh không biết lúc đó mình bị sao nữa." 

Joey đã sớm quên luôn chuyện đó, cậu làm sao mà giận hắn được chứ. Cậu đưa một tay xoa nhẹ lên gò má vẫn còn đọng nước của hắn. 

"Em không giận anh đâu Frank." Em thương anh còn không hết, nhưng cậu chẳng dám nói ra vế sau. 

"Ừm, ừm." Frank gật đầu, rồi ngả mình nằm xuống. "Đêm nay cho mày ngủ với anh đấy." 

Joey mừng như mở cờ trong bụng, cậu nằm xuống kế bên Frank, nhìn hắn nằm yên nhắm mắt lại. Joey muốn vươn tay ra ôm lấy hắn vào lòng mình, nhưng qua cơn ái tình, giữa họ lại trỗi dậy một bức tường băng không thể phá vỡ, khiến cho khoảng cách giữa Joey và người bạn thân của mình tưởng chừng gần mà thực ra lại xa vạn dặm. 

... 

Khi Joey mở mắt ra lần nữa, mọi thứ đã trở về như cũ, giường nệm đã được dọn sạch sẽ, cơ thể cậu cũng không còn dính mồ hôi, vết thương trên vai cũng không còn, cả căn phòng trở về như cũ, tựa như cơn thác loạn đêm qua chỉ là một giấc mơ đẹp. Joey ngồi dậy với tinh thần sảng khoái, cậu mặc đồ tươm tất vào rồi bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ của mình. 

Khi Joey bước ra phòng khách của khu nghỉ dưỡng, cậu thấy Frank đang ngồi trên vòng ghế sa lông kế bên đống lửa, hắn mặc trang phục đi săn thường ngày của mình, tay cầm một quyển sách chăm chú đọc. Tựa đầu vào vai hắn là cô nàng xinh đẹp Julie, một tay cô nắm lấy tay Frank, các ngón tay họ đan chặt vào nhau, tay kia cô chơi đùa với lưỡi dao săn bắt của mình. 

"Frankie, lát nữa chúng ta đi vào màn sương ăn sáng nhé ~ Nghe nói quán ăn ở dưới đó hôm nay có món mới. Chúng ta đi cùng Joey và Susie luôn, được không, Frankie?" 

"Được chứ em yêu, tất cả những gì em thích." Hắn cười dịu dàng với cô nàng, nụ cười Joey biết rằng sẽ không bao giờ dành cho mình. Mặc dù biết rõ mối quan hệ của bọn họ, Joey vẫn không khỏi có chút ghen tị. 

"Chào đại ca, chào Julie." Joey cất tiếng, cố tình cắt đứt màn tình tứ giữa hai người kia. 

"Chào Joey, hôm nay em dậy muộn thế?" Julie ngước đầu lên, gương mặt rạng rỡ tươi cười với cậu. 

"À, em phải làm một số thứ linh tinh ấy mà." Joey ngồi xuống kế bên Frank, nhưng ở một khoảng cách vừa đủ, không sát vào người hắn như Julie, nếu theo tình hình thì có lẽ hôm nay bọn họ sẽ được đặc cách xuống màn sương chơi. 

Nói chung là một nơi thư giãn của những ai sống trong thế giới này sau các buổi hiến tế đầy máu lửa, trong đấy có tất cả mọi thứ hấp dẫn trên trời dưới đất như ở thế giới bên kia, không chỉ dành riêng cho những con thú săn mồi mà còn dành cho cả con mồi. Một số tên sát nhân bị hạn chế tiếp xúc với những kẻ sống sót vì bản tính khát máu của họ, nhưng Legion thì không, chỉ cần họ bỏ mặt nạ ra là có thể tự do giao du với các kẻ sống sót như những 'khách mời' của Nữ Chúa vậy, cũng là một đặc quyền của Legion bọn họ. 

"Susie đâu rồi nhỉ?" Joey thuận miệng hỏi. 

"Đang trang điểm." Cả Frank và Julie đồng thanh đáp, cậu thà không hỏi, bây giờ thì cổ họng cậu như vướng một trái đắng, thật là ghen tị mà! 

"Ai gọi em đó? Có em đây!!" 

Nhắc Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo liền tới, Susie phóng nhanh từ cầu thang xuống, với bộ hoodie hình như là mới được Nữ Chúa thưởng cho, màu đen nhung, ở giữa ngực có in hình bốn người bọn họ chụp chung với nhau, mặc chung với chiếc váy sọc ca rô đỏ và tất chân đen. 

Cô gái với mái tóc hồng được thắt thành hai bính liền tới ngồi kế bên Julie. Cô hăng hái hỏi: 

"Lát nữa Steve đáng yêu của em sẽ có mặt ở dưới màn sương nên em phải ăn mặc thật đẹp!" Cô nàng tươi cười, nhe hàm răng niềng của mình ra một cách đáng yêu. Susie là em út của Legion nên được cậu và Julie cưng như kẹo, còn Frank...Frank đối xử với mọi người trong Legion như nhau, hắn sẽ không vì danh nghĩa người tình với Julie mà đổ hết việc nặng cho hai người Joey và Susie. Nhưng thái độ của hắn đối với Susie, thật sự rất hời hợt. 

Frank gấp quyển sách trên tay lại, đặt xuống đất rồi đứng lên, những người còn lại tự động đứng lên cùng hắn. Đột nhiên, một tiếng thì thầm đầy ma mị vang vọng trong không trung, khiến cho không khí vui tươi trở nên tĩnh lặng đến đáng sợ. Khi tiếng nói kia biến mất, Frank chủ động mở lời. 

"Không có gì cả, chuyến đi không bị hủy, ba người đi trước đi, anh phải ở lại nói chuyện với Ngài một tí." 

"Vậy em lấy xe chở chị Julie đi trước nhe Frank, tiện thể em tập lái xe luôn!" Susie hào hứng nói, cô gái với nguồn năng lượng tích cực tràn đầy, thật đúng là mặt trời bé nhỏ của Legion. 

"Ồ vậy à, thế thì em phải lái cho đàng hoàng đó nha, chị này tin tưởng em nhất luôn đó~" Julie buông tay Frank ra, vừa nói vừa đưa tay nhéo lấy đầu mũi của Susie. 

"Đ-đau! Chị Julie đừng có nhéo em!" Susie ôm lấy mũi mình, giả bộ bày ra vẻ mặt giận giữ với người bạn thân của mình. 

"A ha ha! Đi thôi!" Cô nàng Julie cười lớn rồi quay lưng bước ra phía cửa chính khu nghỉ dưỡng "Đi trước nhé, Frankie, Joey!" 

"Đi trước nhé, Frank! Tạm biệt Joey!" Susie cũng vẫy tay với Frank và Joey rồi tung tăng chạy theo sau bóng lưng Julie. 

"Ừ! Hai người đi trước nhớ giữ chỗ cho bọn anh nhé!" Frank không quên dặn dò trước khi họ đi mất. Sau đó, không khí trong khu nghỉ dưỡng lại trở nên thật im lặng và lạnh lẽo. 

"Mày cũng đi đi, Joey, anh phải nói chuyện với Nữ Chúa một tí." Frank nhìn cậu, nhẹ nhàng bảo. Trong lời nói của hắn không có tí cảm xúc nào, gương mặt hắn đã trở về một bộ lạnh lẽo bình tĩnh của Frank thường ngày, tựa như bọn họ chưa từng có gì với nhau cả. Nói rồi hắn nhanh chóng quay mặt lại hướng cửa sau mà đi. 

"F-Frank, Frankie..." Joey mở miệng "Khoan đã." 

"Hửm?" Frank quay người lại, bình tĩnh nhìn hắn. 

"Chuyện hôm qua, anh và em..." Joey không biết mình đang muốn nói gì nữa, cậu chỉ sợ rằng đêm qua chỉ là một giấc mơ, và sợ rằng Frank đã đem những giây phút tình ái của họ chôn vào dĩ vãng. 

"..." Frank hồi tưởng lại một đêm hoang dã của họ, việc nhớ lại khiến da mặt hắn ửng hồng lên "Ừ, đêm qua, chúng ta đã cùng nhau..." 

Đến đây, Joey cúi đầu thở phào nhẹ nhõm. 

"Ha ha, sợ anh quên hả?" Frank khoanh tay cười "Anh là bạn mày, chứ không phải là một thằng khốn nạn, ưm...chỉ khốn nạn với một số người thôi, nhưng không có mày đâu." 

"Anh làm em sợ hết hồn à!" Joey vờ tức giận mắng hắn "Anh mà quên là em từ mặt anh luôn!" 

"Đừng lo, anh không quên đâu, giờ thì yên tâm rồi ha, Joey đáng yêu~" Frank đưa tay lên xoa đầu Joey, khiến cho gương mặt của cậu đằng sau lớp mặt nạ dần nóng lên. 

"Mà này, Joey." Hắn bỏ tay xuống, nét mặt dịu dàng cười với cậu "Đừng gọi anh là Frankie nữa." 

Hết.


End file.
